


Destiel One-Shots

by nat_ali04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_ali04/pseuds/nat_ali04
Summary: This is basically some one-shots that I got ideas from Tumblr prompts about or my head.Depends how smart I'm feeling.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. A/N

So yeah, this is basically just a bunch of one-shots written about Destiel from Tumblr prompts.  
Fun times.


	2. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Tumblr, written by write-it-motherfucker.
> 
> Person A: “Well, there goes the fucking plan.”
> 
> Person B: “Wait, we had a plan?”

Dean and Cas slam the door behind them, holding back the nest of vampires that the pair had just attacked. The hiss from the vampire's echo through the door and Cas pushes his back harder against the door to keep it closed.  
"Well, there goes the fucking plan," Dean says aggressively, wiping the vampire blood off of his machete.   
Cas looks at him with a look of both shock and confusion, "Wait, we had a plan?"  
The hunter replies with a simple sheepish grin, his eyes lingering on Cas's face for a moment, before grunting in pain as a hard force bashes against the splintering wood.  
"So, are we going to do this?" Dean says looking back at Cas, watching his frantic eyes.   
"We don't have a choice, do we?"  
Dean shakes his head, "nope." the pair keep their eyes on each other's faces and Dean nods a simple rhythm.  
"1...2...3."  
They step back and the door swings open, a group of pissed-off vampires baring their fangs. They rush forward, and the hunter and the angel raise their machete's. With each swing, a head fell to the ground with a splash of blood spurting from the neck and usually ending up on either of the men.   
Over what seems like forever for Dean and Cas, the final vampire body collapses to the ground and lays still, broken from it's head. Dean leans back with a sigh, panting heavily as he looks at his blood covered clothes. Cas watches him before peeling off his trench coat, splattered with blood.  
"Well it worked out in the end," Dean breathes heavily, squinting towards Cas, watching every movement his face made.   
"Yeah. Thanks for your 'plan'," Cas replies, using his fingers to form quotation marks.  
"Shut up," Dean replies in a tone all too familiar and rolls his eyes, before lifting his machete higher, "come on, let's go home."  
The two walk out of the abandoned building and throw the weapons they had into he truck of Baby. Dean slides into the drivers seat while Cas gets in the other side. Dean looks over at Cas and can't help but stare, watching the corners of Cas's mouth crinkle upwards with his small smile.  
"We did it Dean," Cas says, but before he can say anything else, Dean grabs the back of Cas's neck and pulls his face towards his own. Their lips collide in a mess of confusion and passion, and before Dean can pull away, Cas grabs Dean's hair by the root and holds him closer. They stay like that, not letting each other go until the air in their lungs runs out. They pull away, their lungs desperate fr air as they took in heavy breathes. Dean looks up at Cas and grins widely, pushing his hair back. Cas smiles back, licking his lips, "I'm taking it that this wasn't apart of the plan?"  
"Nope, but you know what?" Dean says, slotting the key into the ignition and starting the Impala, "I kinda like this plan."  
The pair smile, watching the road and the star lit sky as they make their way back to Kansas. Back home.


	3. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This isn't from a prompt but I was inspired by the episode in Supernatural where Cas saves Sam (S07E17) and I decide to add to it( plus a Teen Wolf scene)  
> FYI- I live in Australia and I'm waiting for Season 15 Episdoe 18 to come out right now, and I accidentally found a spoiler so I'm crying and I haven't even seen it. Someone kill me.

Dean lightly tapped his knuckles against the cold door, pushing it open to see Cas hugging his legs tight against his body as he sat on metal-framed bed. He is rocking back and forth, his eyes tightly shut and his mouth mumbling incoherent words.   
"Cas?" Dean asks carefully, stepping further into the room and closing the door quietly behind him, "how you doing buddy?"  
Cas doesn't respond, continuing to rock. Dean steps forward and gingerly places his hand on Cas's tense shoulders. The angel's head flashes up and his eyes meet Dean's, pure fear swimming in them. His body begins to tremble and he shuffles back on his bed, his eyes never leaving Dean's face, only he didn't see Dean.  
"S-stay away from me," he stutters out, pulling at the hair on his head.  
"Cas, it's me Dean. Not Lucifer," Dean says, gesturing to himself and moving forwards.  
"No, no, no," Cas mumbles, covering his ears with the palms of his hands, "just leave me alone."  
His breathing gets heavier and more frantic, as if his lungs are desperate for oxygen. His body trembles furiously as he tightly wraps his own arms around his torso. Dean looks around with distress covering his face, trying to find a way to help his friend.   
He looks back at Cas, who's eyes are now squeezed shut once again, and takes a deep breath. He rushes forward, grabbing the sides of Cas's face roughly and lifting it up so Cas's lips would meet his own.   
He presses them tightly together, Dean's own eyes now closed, as he holds hte back f Cas's neck steadily but still firmly. He can't help but feel a strange feeling run through his fingers and his lips, but he stay where he is until he can feel Cas's neck become less tense. He leans back, moving one hand to cup Cas's cheek and looking him directly in the eyes.  
"What was that?" the angel asks, confusion spread across his features.  
Dean looks down for a moment, his body now full of nerves, "uh, I saw on tv once that if you hold your breath, it can help stop a panic attack."  
Cas stares at him curiously, nodding slowly, "so when you kissed me..."  
"You held your breath," Dean finishes.  
Cas has a brief grin on his face, before his eyes seemingly glaze over. His body tenses once again and he leans away from Dean, "leave me alone Lucifer."  
Dean smiles sadly, and stand up straight, "see ya Cas."  
He walks towards the door and grabs the doorknob before turning back to look at Cas, "come back soon," he mumbles.


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by write-it-motherfucker
> 
> Person A: "What's your most precious memory?"
> 
> Person B: "...Honestly? That time when we sat in that shitty little car park late at night, eating from those disgusting chips from the petrol station with the broken sign."
> 
> Person A: "...Seriously? Why?"
> 
> Person B: "Because that was the first time I ever saw you smile for real."

Dean pulls the Impala to a stop and looks over to Cas, "come on."  
Cas squints his eyes with confusion, "what are we doing?"  
"We're going to the roof."  
Dean climbs out and Castiel follows suit. He climbs gently onto the roof of Baby, knowing if he scratched her, he'd pretty much be dead. Dean smiles, reaching in through the back window and grabs out a bag. He climbs onto the roof and sits beside Cas, pulling out a pie along with a six-pack of beers and two forks. Cas looks down and returns his gaze to the hunter beside him, "what are we doing here Dean

"Well I was bored and you were there, so I decided we should go for a drive," Dean replies, leaning back with his arm and taking a swig of beer.

"Wow so I'm really just here for amusement," he replies sarcastically, using the words and voice he had heard Dean use often.

Dean looks at him with shock before grinning,"haha very funny...really I just wanted to watch the stars."

"You didn't seem like the type of guy to want to do that."

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises," Dean says, before gazing up at the dark sky littered with silver dots. Cas does the same and smiles at different shapes that were made, like tiny little dot-to-dots. They lay there in silence, occasionally pointing out little figures to each other. Dean grins wider when Cas grabs his hand to point out the rabbit she was apparently 'too human to see'.

They lay there in silence, before Cas turns to the man beside, "What's your most precious memory Dean?"

"That's a pretty deep question Cas, why'd you ask?"

He shrugs, looking up at the sky again, "just cause."

Dean contemplates answering for a moment, "...Honestly? That time when we sat in that shitty little car park late at night, eating from those disgusting chips from the petrol station with the broken sign," Dean says as she glancing at Cas, grinning at the memory.

Cas raises his eyebrow, "why?"

He takes one last look at the sky before turning his head, "because that was the first time I ever saw you smile for real Cas. The first time since the Leviathan bullshit ."

Cas locks his eyes with Dean's, smiling softly at the thought of what Dean just said, "that's very cheesy for Dean Winchester," he whispers.

"What can I say?" Dean whispers back, moving closer to Cas, "i'm a sucker for it."


	5. In The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by write-it-motherfucker:
> 
> Person A: "Why me?"
> 
> Person B: "What?"
> 
> Person A: "You could have anyone, so why me?"
> 
> Person B: "...Because you're the only one I want, you always have been...Is that really so hard to believe?"

Dean storms through the rain, the water pounding down as hard as it could, as tears are streaming down his face.

"Dean, wait!" Cas shouts, racing after him while trying not to slip on the wet concrete.

"No just leave me alone," he shouts, pushing his hair off his forehead and pulling his leather jacket tighter around his torso. His vision is blurry from the rain and the tears in his eyes, but he keeps walking. Cas shakes his head before running as quickly as he can to catch up, grabbing Dean's arm to stop him and turn him around to face him. Dean doesn't look him in the face, starring down at his soaking wet shoes.

"Let go of me Cas," he argues, trying to pull his arm free.

"No Dean, just listen to me, please."

"Just go Cas, I don't want to talk to you," Dead says shakily, avoiding his eyes that he knew would distract him from leaving. 

"Why won't you just listen to me!?" Cas yells, suddenly full of anger at why Dean won't just listen to him.

"Because why me?" Dean yells, snapping his head up and staring right at the blue-eyed angel.

A confused expression grows quickly on Cas's face, "what?"

Dean gives up on trying to hold back his tears and lets them pour out of his eyes as he whispers,"you could have anyone, so why me?"

Cas lets his anger fall away and instead let a small smile grow onto his lips, gently resting his hand on his cheek, keeping Dean's face at the same level of his own "...because you're the only one I want, you always have been...Is that really so hard to believe?"

Dean's mouth falls open into a small 'O' shape as his eyes seem like they are trying to solve some kind of hidden puzzle in Cas's words. His mouth opens and closes, as if he is trying to say something, but no words form. Cas smiles and stands ever so slightly on his toes, pressing his lips as gently as he could onto Dean's. He pulls away not long after, looking Dean right in the eyes. He looks back and smiles gently, the tears slowly coming to a stop, "I guess it's not."

Cas laughs quietly before Dean speaks up, "how about we get out of the rain?"

"Yeah, yeah that might be a smart idea"

Dean rolls his eyes and shoves him playfully in the arm, before wrapping an arm around Cas's shoulders. They walk together out of the rain, forever remembering the moment Dean finally gave into the belief that someone other than his brother cares about him.


	6. How Very Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Tumblr, written by write-it-motherfucker
> 
> Person A: “You know what? I bet I could fit this whole thing in my mouth, in one go!”
> 
> Person B: “Please don’t.”

Castiel's head flies up when he hears the bunker door creak open. He sees Dean, dressed in his usual flannel carrying heavy bags filled with groceries. He groans, making his way down the stairs before dumping the bags on the map table, a few bags of chips spilling out.   
"Did you get everything?" Cas asks, glancing at the bags to make sure everything was there.  
"Yep. Bread, bacon, pie, beer, etc." Dean replies, leaning down slightly to place a gently kiss on the angel's lips. Cas smiles into it and places his hand on the nape of Dean's neck, pulling him closer. Dean carefully pulls away from his boyfriend's grasp and grins confidently.  
"You just can't get enough of me," he says cheekily, sitting down beside Cas and pulling out a plastic container holding an apple pie. He licks his bottom lip, attracting Cas's attention, as he pulls out a fork from the bag also. He peels open the lid and separates a piece of the dessert shoving it onto his fork.   
Cas moves closer, his trouser's becoming slowly tighter, and looks Dean up and down with his eyes.   
Dean looks at the pie, squinting his eyes before leaning back in the chair, "you know what? I bet I could fit this whole thing in my mouth, in one go!”  
Cas stands up quickly and knocks the fork from Dean's hand, shoving the pie out of the way. He sits on the table right in front of Dean, staring right at Cas with an upset look cast across his features.   
"Please don't," Cas says hastily, grabbing Dean's face roughly and pulling him up to meet his lips once again. All sense of disappointment about the pie vanishes and Dean matches Cas's desperation. He pushes himself between Cas's legs and knots his fingers in his hair. Their lips move roughly against each other's, before Dean has to pull away, his lungs desperate for air, Cas however doesn't stop. He trails wet kisses down Dean's chin to the edge of where the shirt he is wearing stops. Dean closes his eyes, his mouth open as he breathes heavily from what Cas is doing. He can't take anymore.  
He grabs Cas's arms and shoves him backwards, their eyes meeting. He takes a heavy breath, "not here...bedroom."  
Cas smiles lazily before grabbing a hold of Dean hand, leading him through the corridors to Dean's bedroom.   
And from there, the night was blissful...for everyone but Sam who lay next door with a pillow over his head.


	7. Christmas In The Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not from prompt but from fic idea  
> I want a fic where Cas spends Christmas with the Winchesters in the bunker, and Dean tries to go the whole 9 yards but Cas just argues with Dean about everything  
> By sanziene (Tumblr)

"Dean you realise this holiday isn't accurate. Jesus was not in fact born on the 25th of December-"  
Dean cuts Cas off while he leans precariously on the top of a ladder, placing a red ball on the tree branch, "Cas it's a holiday! Just forget about the angel crap and enjoy turkey and beer and holiday crap!"  
Cas sighs to himself before handing Dean another strand of red tinsel. He subtly taps his foot to quiet Christmas music filling the bunker's map room, watching Dean stretch to place the tinsel on one of highest branches.   
"Where's Sam?"   
"He went out for the food," Dean shouts before mumbling to himself, "he better bring me some friggin pie." He clambers down and shoves his hand in his pockets, looking at his masterpiece. He turns to Cas and lifts the final piece if of decoration from the box.  
"You wanna do the star?" Dean asks, holding out the shiny and gold plastic star.  
Cas squints his eyes with confusion and tilts his head in the familiar way that made Dean feel warm in his heart, "star?"  
"Ya know, the star? The pinnacle of Christmas and it's most holy happiness. Come one Cas, how do you not know this?"  
Cas shrugs his shoulders and carefully takes the star from Dean's hand, "well I'm not exactly experiences in human traditions Dean, but I will certainly take part in them if you insist."  
Cas moves towards the ladder and carefully places his foot on the first rung, lifting himself up, "are you sure this is stable?"  
"Yes," Dean says reassuringly, but to make sure he's okay he holds the ladder steady, "now climb angel and place the star on top of the tree."  
Cas climbs and stands on the very top, leaning ever so slightly so he can slip to object on. He stares at it for a moment, admiring the tradition before returning to the floor and grinning.  
"It is quite exhilarating."  
Dean chuckles and picks up the empty box from the map table, "come on. Let's put this away and by then Sammy should be back with the good stuff."  
Cas nods and follows Dean through the corridors to tuck the box away in one of the many storage closets. The pair head back to the kitchen and Cas passes through the doorway first, but Dean stops and looks above his head, "well would you look at that."  
Cas turns around and sees a plant hanging from the ceiling with tiny white balls hanging from them. He steps closer and observes the plant curiously, "it's mistletoe. It's typically associated with kissing for humans, isn't it?"  
Dean looks at Cas, his eyes glancing down briefly at his lips, "yeah it is."  
Cas moves even closer so he is virtually underneath the mistletoe as well, " you know, it used to be used to protect homes from fire and lightning…I do not know how humans started associating it with ki-"  
Dean cuts Cas off for the second time that evening by pulling him closer by his tie and pressing their lips together. Cas is tense for a moemnt, but relaxes and closes his eyes.   
They slowly pull apart, their eyes never leaving the others with loose smiles on their lips. They hear the familiar sound of a beer cap snapping off and the pair turn to see Sam standing by the counter the shopping bags in front of him.  
"Well, he says before taking a brief swig, "about time."  
Dean rolls his eyes, but his cheeks flush a light pink as he glances at Cas. The angel is smiling, with both confusion and joy.  
The hunter has a strange feeling in his chest, almost as warm as a winter's fire and he shakes away his nerves, and grins. He takes Cas's hand in his own and pulls them both into the kitchen, not realising how Cas's face almost grew brighter than it was before. They open more beers and the trio grin at each other.  
"Merry Christmas Cas," the brother's say.  
"I still don't understand this holiday," Cas replies and lifts the beer to his lips.


	8. Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by tsutomi-goshiki (Tumblr)
> 
> person A: *yawns*  
> person B: yeah, being pretty must be tiring  
> person A: *tilts his head* then you must be exhausted  
> person B: *blushes furiously*

Cas's eyes flicker open, feeling a heavy weight land on his chest. He looks down and sees a tanned arm resting lazily over his bare chest, the hand tenderly clutching his rib cage. He grins and tilts his head carefully, trying to to wake the sleeping man beside him.   
Dean was breathing slowly, his eyes gently closed so peaceful that Cas wants to stare at him forever. His eyes trail over each freckle lying across the bridge of his nose, admiring the man in front of him as if he is a piece of art.   
Carefully, he reaches his arm over and brushes a few stray strands of hair off Dean's forehead, his fingertips running gently against the skin. This causes Dean to sniff quietly before slowly opening his eyes, squinting in the dark room to try and see whatever woke him up. His eyes focus and he smiles, seeing his angel with a small smile playing on his lips with his blue piercing in the darkness.  
"Hey angel," Dean mumbles, his voice deep and slurred as he moves his body to wrap his arm tighter around Cas.  
"Good morning Dean," Cas replies, placing a light kiss of Dean's forehead. He slips his arm underneath Dean's back and encloses Dean in the embrace. They lay there, comfortable in the silence and each other's embrace, listening the sounds of breathing filling the room.   
Cas yawns, causing Dean to lean on his arm to face him, "are you tired?"  
He nods lazily and brushes his hair out of eyes, giving Dean the perfect idea. He plants a gentle kiss on the corner of Cas's mouth, "yeah, being pretty must be tiring."  
Cas feels his face heat up but then he smirks, leaning up and tilting his head in a way he know's Dean loves, "then you must be exhausted."  
Dean's mouth falls open as heat builds up across his whole body, but mainly his face with embarrassment. Cas smirks, proud of his remark and lifts his arms to rest behind his head, watching Dean act like a goldfish.   
Dean finally closes his mouth, swallowing deeply at the feeling growing in the pit of his stomach at the sight of Cas lying down.  
"You-" Dean almost growls, squinting at Cas.  
Cas chuckles, his voice deep and this forces the pit in Dean's stomach to build up and he gives up on sitting still in front of Cas. He almost leaps forward, landing on top of Cas and grabs his face roughly, pressing his lips passionately against his angel's. Cas immediately presses back, one hand grasping at the bare skin on Dean's back, the other tugging at his hair.   
Cas pushes Dean's mouth open with his tongue, exploring as much as he can before he runs out of breath in his lungs; but that doesn't stop Dean. He trails his lips across Cas's jawline, slowly running down to the collar bone where he leaves red patches behind.   
The angel moans, pulling Dean back up to his face to kiss him breathlessly and in desperation.   
Their morning descended into a mess of love and soon enough, they fall back into the sheets with their hands entangled between them.


	9. He's Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR 15X18  
> just in case you haven't seen it yet

He could feel the phone vibrating beside him. He could see Sam's name trying to get his attention out of the corner of his eye. He doesn't move. His hands tremored, resting against his forehead, his mind so full but it was as if he can think of nothing at all.  
Dean breathed heavily, his eyes stinging with the salty tears pooling in his eyes, threatening to fall down his cheeks. His mouth was open, ready to say so many things but no words came from his lips. His head fell back against the hard brick as he stared at the brick wall that had exploded with pitch-black liquid. He stared at the place he watched his angel go. The place he watched the man in the trench coat he'd known for eleven years be pulled into a dark void of nothing. 

"You are the most selfless, loving human being I will ever know."

Dean stood, his body slow as if there was no life force or even will that wanted him to move from his place on the concrete. He dragged himself, each step feeling almost like agony in his veins. He could feel the burning sensation in his shoulder where the grace had touched him. He remembered the feeling from so many years ago and there it was again, but this time he knew what it was. He knew that an angel had gripped him tight and raised him from perdition. He knew that an angel gave up his whole life to save those he cared about without a single thought it in the world. He knew that an angel stood by his side, no matter what he did. Dean knew.

"Knowing you has changed me."

The hunter stood in front of the very brick wall that took that angel away. He stared at it, not looking at anything but rather trying to sort through the mess in his mind. He raised a hand, his fingertips gently touching a brick as he continued to stare. He could see him. The angel he once had stood in front of him with tears trailing down his face, a smile wide through them.

"You changed me Dean."

He leaned his forehead on the cold wall, squeezing his eyes closed as best as he could, but the image only became more vivid. This time, he saw him in the barn from many years ago. The angel that barged through the doorway on his commander's orders, not expecting to fall in love the human race as he did. He had looked so different, his face stone cold with the dark outline of his wings shadowed on the creaking wood. Dean also saw him at another time, the time he watched his angel leave because he didn't believe he was wanted. But he was, Dean was just too stubborn to say...or maybe too angry at himself. 

"I cared about you...I cared about Sam. I cared about Jack. I cared about the whole world because of you."

Dean collapsed to his knees with his eyes flashing open, his hand pressing against the wall to hold him up. His head was bent down, as if he was praying to an unknown force about an unknown thought. Flashes of his angel crossed his mind, making him relive his life with the man who had made him the way he is. Made him realise how not everyone runs when you push them away. Not everyone can't not make mistakes, and at times you have to remember that you care more about the person than the mistakes they made. 

"You changed me Dean."

He squeezed his sore eyes closed once more, shaking his head slightly in a desperate attempt to focus on anything but what his mind was showing him. His angel dead in an armchair. His angel letting him go in Purgatory. His angel disappearing into a lake. 

"I love you."

Dean gasped, his eyes opening to let a single tear roll down his hollowed cheek. He rested his head on the brick once more, his lungs heavy. His lips opened once more, but this time there were words. Words that he had held onto for years in the hopes they would disappear. Words that haunted him in Purgatory. Words that haunted him when death was imminent. Words that haunted him in the exact moment his angel spoke to him and vanished in a single moment when he was truly happy. In an almost silent whisper, Dean breaks the silence of the room that was hanging over it like a cloud on a stormy night.

"I love you too."


	10. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt by love-me-a-good-prompt  
> MENTAL HEALTH DIALOGUE IDEAS  
> "I’ll stay with you as long as you need me to”

Dean wakes up, a scream breaking through his lips. His chest is heavy, lacking the air it needs. With his hands tightly clenching the sheets tangles around his legs, he squeezes his eyes closed, trying to shake the panic in his veins.   
A quiet rapping sounds from the door on the otherside of the room and Dean turns just in time to see Cas peaking his head through the small gap.  
"Dean, are you alright?" he asks gently, stepping inside.  
Dean takes a deep breath and grins as best he can, "yeah. I'm all good Cas."  
"Dean," Cas says in a questioning tone, his head tilting slightly.  
He sighs, knowing that Cas would keep asking if he ignored him, "I had a nightmare that's all."  
Sympathy grows on Cas's face, knowing that Dean's dreams haunt him many nights and usually Cas makes them disappear, but without his grace, he can do nothing. The angel sits down gingerly and stares at Dean, "I'm sorry Dean."  
"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything."  
Cas stares down at his fingers, hesitating in his answer, "well...I used get rid of your...nightmares."  
Dean raises an eyebrow, confusion in his eyes, "you used to get rid of them?"  
He nods, not bearing to look Dean in the eyes. Instead, he feels and gentle hand on his shoulder and raises his gaze. Dean smiles gently.  
"Thank you Cas."  
Cas smiles in reply, before opening his mouth to speak, "what was the nightmare?"  
Dean falters for a moment, his entire body tensing, "uhh, you and Sam died and...I couldn't save you."  
"Dean, it was just a dream. Nothing more."  
"I know it's just," he sighs in defeat, "it could happen."  
This time it's Cas's turn to place a hand on Dean's shoulder in comfort, staring him right in the eyes, "you cannot think about that Dean. It will be many years from now when you and Sam are old and crippled."  
The pair chuckle slightly and Cas removes his hand, not realising how Dean face falters when he takes it away. He stands, "well, I'll leave you to sleep now."  
Dean bites his lip and grabs Cas's hand tightly, "no...I want you to stay." Cas smiles and returns to his spot back in the bed, patting Dean's knee.  
"I’ll stay with you as long as you need me to.”  
The hunter lays down, facing Cas and returns the smile once again that evening, "thank you."


	11. Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by wholelottaprompts (Tumblr)
> 
> “So we were both pining like idiots for all these years, huh?”

"What are so desperate to die Cas? You ran in there with nothing," Dean yells, his body raging with anger, glaring straight at the angel. He's pacing back and forth, his fists clenched tightly.   
"You were in danger Dean. There was more than one vampire and I wanted to help," Cas replies, his voice calm which made Dean even madder.   
"Help? You could have died Cas. What then, huh?"   
"Why are you so angry Dean?" Cas asks, taking a step forward with a furrowed brow, "this is what we usually do, I do not understand the problem."  
"Because I care about you," Dean yells as loud as he can, tearing brimming his eyes with his lungs heavy. He falters, looking down at his hands with the realization what he just said.   
"Dean..." Cas draws out, shaking his head gently.   
"Ca-Cas I'm sorry. I didn't..." He voice fades, and he stares at his feet not daring to meet Cas's eyes. He doesn't see that Cas is moving towards him, his steps determined. The angel stops before him, raising his hand to tilt Dean head up. Cas pushes his lips forcibly against Dean's, his hand wrapping around Dean's neck.   
Dean tenses, not moving an inch at all, causing Cas to step back with panic strewn across his features. But, in no longer than a second, Dean grabs Cas by his tie and pulls his forward, their lips once again meeting in a collision of passion. He tangles his fingers in Cas's hair, pulling the man he yelled at moments before as close as possible. There is nothing between them; no borders, no enemies, not even a single negative thought. Their minds were blank and yet filled with the certainty of their feelings towards the other.   
Cas pulls away slowly, Dean's bottom lip slipping between his teeth. His eyes open, a lazy grin growing on his face causing his eyes to crinkle with joy.   
"Well that was something," he sighs deeply, watching Dean's face carefully for any sign of dislike to the events that just occurred.   
Dean chuckles, glancing down from his feet to Cas's face, his tongue gliding gently over his bottom lip, "yeah...yeah it was."  
They stare at each other for a moment, their eyes locked with the other's not daring to move. Dean's grins falters however, sending a panic through Cas's vein, but it quickly disappears to be replaced with an even wider grin.   
"How long?" Dean asks.  
Cas tilts his head slightly in confusion.  
"How long have you...wanted to do that?"  
Cas grins, his face turns a light pink at his thoughts, "I would say it has been quite a long time Dean."  
Dean chuckles briefly, pausing for a moment before chuckling even louder, collapsing in a chair beside him. He presses a single finger to his lips, "So we were both pining like idiots for all these years, huh?”  
Cas chuckles, taking the seat across from Dean, "it appear so."  
The pair grin like the idiots they are for as long as they stay there, not bothering to register any of the surroundings other than the man they care for.


	12. Reunited

Dean pops the cap off the beer bottle and takes a swig, listening to Sam flipping through a book about the British Men of Letters.   
“You know you don’t have to read that right. They ain’t here,” he says, stretching his arms above his head.  
“Yeah I know, but it’s interesting to me,” Sam replies, shaking his head.  
“Yeah Sammy, because you're a nerd.”  
Sam rolls his eyes and lifts his hand to turn to the next page, until the sound of footsteps echoes from outside the main door to the bunker. They both turn and within seconds, the door begins to screech. They both jump up and pull out their guns, pressing themselves against the bookshelves.   
The door opens and footsteps move down the stairs, the sound filling the room. The footsteps get closer to the library, so Dean holds up three fingers to Sam. He lowers each slowly, mouthing each number before nodding.  
They both jump out, pointing their guns towards the figure that had entered the bunker. They were dressed in a beige trenchcoat and their dark hair sticking out at all angles. Sam and Dean’s arms fall to their sides immediately and their mouths fall in the same way.  
Sam is the first to speak, “Cas?”  
The angel smiles gently and bows his head, “hello Sam.”  
The younger brother lets out a half-chuckle and throws his gun on the table, wrapping his arms around Cas forcefully, as if he was worried he would disappear.   
A minute later, Sam moves to hold Cas at arm’s length and looks at him up and down, “how? How are you here?”  
Cas shakes his head, his face scrunched in confusion, “I don’t know. I woke up in Kansas and thought it best to make my way here.”  
Sam shakes Cas’s shoulder and grins widely, “it’s good to have you back.”  
He turns back and sees Dean frozen in his place, before nodding at Cas and disappearing from the room into the kitchen.   
Cas looks at Dean with an eyebrow raised, “Dean?”  
The hunter is breathing heavily, his eyes never leaving Cas’s, “how...are you here? How are you alive?”  
His voice and face is full of anger and Cas flinches away, his memories or dreams from the Empty filling his head. Dean’s face falls slightly when he realises what he did and immediately he steps forward, his arm reaching forward, “Cas.”  
Cas takes a deep breath and smiles once more, “it’s fine Dean.”  
Dean stares at Castiel before rushing forward, wrapping his arms around Cas in the same way Sam did, except there was another emotion caught in the mix. Cas’s body collapses into Dean’s, his own head tucked under Dean’s chin, breathing in the scent that always seemed to follow Dean; pine and gunpowder.   
“I missed you Castiel,” Dean mumbles, his voice muffled in Cas’s ears.   
“I’ve missed you too Dean,” he replies, his lips briefly running along Dean’s neck. It sends a shiver down Dean's spine and he leans back, staring at Cas.   
The angel once again raises an eyebrow, “Dean?”  
Dean glances down at Cas’s lips for less than a second and before he can register how his body is moving, his hands cup Cas’s face and he presses his lips desperately against Cas’s. The angel freezes for a moment, then moves his hand up to rest on Dean’s lower back, pulling him closer. Dean lips move slowly against Cas’s, tugging on his bottom lip before pulling away. A lazy smile sits on his face, running his hand down Cas’s cheek with the pad of his thumb.  
“I never got to say it back,” he whispers, his eyes caught in Cas’s gaze.  
“Well I think that spoke for itself,” he replies, raising his hand to entangle his fingers in Dean’s hair, pulling Dean towards him once again.


End file.
